


[哈德] 湖边散记

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: [HD] The S.E.X.Y. Fourth Grade (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913312/chapters/52303801) 的番外这是一篇NC17的禁闭（划掉）约会小甜饼。情人戏水，在野外有观众（？）的情况下的战斗（x）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 67





	[哈德] 湖边散记

"都是你Potter！害我们大好的周末必须在禁林里探险！禁林！？没错，该死的禁林！"Draco暴躁地扒下沾到自己头发上的落叶和蛛网。  
Harry拿着魔杖对着手中地图施咒，看着萤光从地图射向前方密林，耸了耸肩，"你知道就算我没毁了那锅魔药，最后这事情还是会落在我们头上。"他施咒把挡住前路的植物清除，向前走去，"菱星草今晚会成熟，而Snape偏偏必须去伦敦，他能信任可以为他完美完成采集工作的就只有你Draco。"  
Draco低吼，"我会说更主要还是因为他近期都一直看我不顺眼！因为你的缘故！"  
Harry不满的抗议，"Draco你不能要我一直跟你保持距离！我做不到！而他要这么敏感纤细是他的事！"Snape要因自己最喜欢的得意门生和最讨厌的巨怪学生恋爱而感到恶心是他自己的问题。  
Draco还是怒瞪Harry，"要不是我确定教授提供的路线会避开所有高危险性魔法生物，我一定会杀了你的！"就算现在是大白天，幽密的魔法植物仍使这片森林十分昏暗，Draco想起几年前的经历仍有无法完全压下的恐惧。  
Harry弯起眼角，"你才舍不得。"  
Draco怒吼，"去死！Harry Potter！"  
"我想我们快到了！"Harry看着前方隐隐的光亮雀跃地说。 Draco连忙跟上。

两人拨开一帘魔烟藤，看着眼前的景色不自觉屏住呼吸。那是一潭浅蓝弯月，乍看好似静止如镜，却好像又有银光在那迷人心神的湖面缓缓流转。  
这座湖不大，远比黑湖小太多。湖畔有一片草地。两人位靠弯月的一端，他们走近湖边，湖水清澈非常，湖底的泥砂和石头纹路清晰可见。这是他们的目的地，一座禁林里的无名湖泊，在弯月中间的湖底有一种三年成熟一次的魔药草，他们必须妥善的采集回去给Snape。  
"我们来比赛游泳吧！"Draco突然提议，反正离午夜还很久。他宛如兴奋的孩童，兴致勃勃地开始脱起自己的衣衫。  
"不要。"Harry对于游泳没什么兴趣，他走向一旁草地挥舞魔杖清出一块地以供他们扎营。  
"Scared, Potter？"Draco脱到只剩内裤，回头冲Harry扬起一个挑衅的假笑。但那刻意摆出的笑容不再有几年前那样的尖锐和刻薄，而主要是揶揄和挑畔。他灰色的眼眸里更闪着几分掩藏不住的兴奋和期待。  
Harry突然能听到自己的心跳，他不禁向Draco走去，沉迷在那双灰眸里好一会，直到那漂亮的眼里取笑的意味太过浓郁才回过神来。他摸向自己的衣扣，向Draco扬起一个大大的笑容，"You wish."  
Harry同样脱到只剩内裤，没注意到Draco忍不住把视线流连在他毫无赘肉的蜜色身躯上。准备走入湖中时，Draco拉住他，"等等。"  
两人面对面站着，距离非常的近。 Draco拿下Harry的眼镜，举起魔杖，对着Harry的眼瞳，"别闭眼。"  
Harry毫不闪躲的任Draco的魔杖对着自己的眼睛施咒，几秒后他眨了眨眼，发现世界清晰的像是被清泉洗过。 Harry倾身啄了一下Draco的唇，而Draco咬了他一口作为回应。 Draco推开他径自走向湖边，回头对他做了个鬼脸，"别勾引我，Potter，我是不会放水的！"  
Harry对着Draco粉红的耳垂回了个鬼脸，也走进湖里，冰凉的湖水让Harry打了个激灵。但他侧头看见Draco似乎很享受湖水的凉意。 Harry指了指对岸问，"看谁先到对面？"  
Draco再次假笑，"嗯哼。Are you ready ?"  
Harry摆了摆胳膊，给予肯定的答覆。 Draco倒数，Harry深吸了口气钻入水中一蹬湖岸向前窜去。但突然他的前冲被狠狠打断，一双有力的手拉住他脚踝往后大力一扯，Harry上身失去平衡，往下一沉，湖水呛入鼻腔，他狼狈的在湖中挥舞着手臂，好不容易才站起来，剧烈的咳水。  
等他咳完，鼻咽喉呛辣，Draco已经在对岸抱着肚子咯咯嘲笑他了。 Harry怒瞪他，Draco对他扬起一个骄傲加鄙视的笑，钻入水中游了起来。  
Harry 这时才知道，Draco真的很擅长游泳。他身体没有太大的动作，好像只是随着水波轻轻摆荡就能轻松前进。 Draco游到Harry身边，在Harry周边悠转。  
透过清澈的湖水Harry可以看到Draco优雅姣好的肌肉线条，可以看到那修长的腿、挺翘的臀、紧窄的腰的起伏、摆动。  
Draco游近Harry，像是调皮的鱼儿，轻摆着长腿嬉闹，一扭腰在湖中侧翻了一圈，卷着水花翻到Harry的身边。他伸出长指在Harry腹肌上画了个圆，再灵活的游开。侧头出水换气后，掉头游向Harry背后，让手臂和长腿擦着Harry腰背游过。  
Draco游到Harry面前，上身跃出水面，晶莹的水珠在空中和他笔挺的鼻尖，纤细的喉结，白皙的胸膛连接成一个华丽的圆。他的身体顺着惯性向后倒下，跌落水面。水花溅起，再顺着他的身体线条下滑。  
Harry无法眨眼无法喘气只能吞咽。  
那水中的精灵王子仰漂在水面向他勾起一个得意的笑。他是他恣意妄为的任性少年，骄傲张狂炫目耀眼。

Draco轻拨清凉的湖水贴近Harry，侧泳着让自己的胸肌、腹肌、大腿接续着贴着Harry炽热的身躯游过。最后脚尖通过时转回俯姿，就要如游鱼再次灵活下潜。  
Harry一把扣住Draco脚踝，把就要溜走的水中精灵扯回自己怀抱。 Draco被水流用力后带，就要头朝下呛入水中，连忙双手抱住Harry稳住自己。  
"记仇的混蛋。"Draco皱眉贴着Harry站起来，蹭到Harry腹下火热坚硬的一团，连忙后退一步，"满脑子只有精液的混蛋。"  
Harry把Draco拉回怀里，按着他的后腰让他下腹紧压上自己的炽热，"是你勾引我的，你太美了，"他用鼻尖磨蹭Draco鼻尖，"像水中的天使、精灵王子。"  
"虽然我不是美是英俊，但我知道自己有多么让人着迷。"Draco双手抵着Harry胸膛为自己挣出些空间，扬起脸向Harry勾出一个招牌假笑，"不过为什么不是人鱼？毕竟我在游泳。"  
Harry笑道，"不，人鱼丑死了，你这么美。"  
"就说我是英俊、帅气！"Draco用力拧了把Harry的腰肉，"巨怪就是不会用词，你该重回幼儿园学习英语。"  
Harry用双唇吞没他的抗议和嘲讽，Draco扭着身体在他怀里闪避，Harry捏住他的下巴固定，"呵，你就是喜欢被我强迫，"含住他的舌尖呢喃，"我的小骚货。"  
"我怎么可能骚，"Draco轻喘了一下，用腹部顶了顶Harry灼人的硬物，"精虫充脑的一向是你。" "你当然骚，" Harry用大腿回蹭了一下Draco同样硬起的炽热，"你还会求着我干你。" "不可能，"Draco恶意地在Harry腹肌上画圆，"是你会求着我满足你那巨怪的阴茎。"  
"我们可以试试。"Harry说。他翡翠的眼睛此刻深邃如黑暗的森林，Draco感到像被猛兽盯住的猎物，身体兴奋地战栗，"来，打赌。"  
"好，赌一次在魔法史课堂手淫。"Harry吻着Draco的脖子说。  
"你真是毫无羞耻。"Draco边说边回啃Harry的肩膀。  
"但你会同意。"Harry额头抵住Draco的额头微笑。  
"没错。"Draco回以一笑，仰头吻上Harry的唇。  
Harry搂紧Draco的腰加深这个吻，Draco把手臂环上Harry脖子回应。在口腔里Harry的舌头宛如水中的Draco，灵活的游走，勾缠着Draco的舞动。那柔韧的舌头缠着Draco的软舌转了一圈，又在Draco的舌回缠上去时退了开来。那舌头沿着Draco的齿根舔舐，舔开Draco面颊和列齿间每一分空隙。在Draco追上时又转而吸吮起Draco的唇瓣。 Draco被吻得气喘吁吁，他被勾引得渴求地一次次追赶，却一次次被先一步逃开。 Draco不满的咬了Harry一口，Harry终于把舌头缠回去满足Draco。  
Draco纤长的手指在Harry的胸膛滑动，绕圆画圈，辗过突起的红豆，把他们玩成硬挺的小石头。手指在小石头上快速的来回拨弄，一会又变成慢而轻缓的揉捻。 Harry粗喘着吻着Draco揉着Draco敏感的腰窝和饱满的臀部。  
他们站在没过腹部的湖里，在荡漾的水波中在对方身上施以浑身解数，同时品尝对方给予自己的极致销魂。  
他们用肌肤摩擦、肌肉撞击、手指抚摸、唇舌勾画对方的身体，有时他们并没意识到自己是要做什么，他们追逐着能取悦自己和对方的快感，他们的本能和对对方深入骨髓的了解引领着他们的每个动作。  
他们对对方做尽世界上最色情的事，把对方分解成细胞、血液，再搓揉成情欲的样子。  
Draco无法自己地把身躯贴紧Harry，用自己硬热的性器隔着内裤去磨蹭Harry的。他快速拉下Harry的内裤，解放那被束缚的粗大硬物。 Harry则缓缓拉下Draco的内裤，故意用裤头勒了勒Draco挺翘的性器，柔软的内裤被从两团弹性的圆峰上拉下后，就直直落入水底，Draco毫不在意地踢开它，贴着Harry让两个炽热的性器靠在一起，更加磨人地蹭动。  
但这样是远远不够的，Harry大手滑入两人之间，用手指、用掌心，甚至闭气埋入水里用口腔感受Draco欲望的炽热、硬度和弧度，感受Draco在他怀里、手中、口中的每一分细微颤抖。  
Draco用力拽起Harry，用自己修长笔直的双腿夹紧Harry灼烧的欲望，Harry捏着Draco变形了的弹性肉臀肆意冲撞，撞起一圈圈涟漪波浪，把Draco细嫩的大腿肌肤摩擦成瑰丽的艳红色。  
一人白皙一人麦蜜色的肌肤上染上相同的红晕，他们的汗水从体表渗出，随即被波涛带去。  
他们身上的热气氤氲了原如明镜般的湖面。  
他们把这一汪池水搅至沸腾，所有游鱼害羞的下潜，所有飞鸟赧然的隐匿。  
他们在水花中呢喃或呼喊对方的名字，还有无意义的词句。他们尖叫或低吼着在湖里爆发，热流刚被湖水带走就立刻重新满上。  
Draco一条长腿勾上Harry紧窄的腰，Harry手掌顺着Draco的臀部曲线滑入因抬腿而敞开的臀缝，圆钝的手指绕着紧闭的穴口打转，摩擦每一丝褶皱。 Draco不自觉翘起臀部，胸膛摩擦着Harry的胸膛，手指着迷地抚摸Harry结实的背肌，臀缝里的小穴放松地开阖，悄悄地把Harry的指尖吞进去。  
Harry慢慢将粗圆的手指推入，挤开折叠的软肉，手指完全深入再慢慢抽出，拉出一个指节后摸到那栗子形的腺体。 Harry满意的听到Draco抽气，用指腹来回按压摩顶弄那弹性的腺体，看着怀里少年无法控制的打颤。 Harry在听到Draco压抑的微小泣音时抽出手指，再并起两指一次推入。两指入侵、占有Draco后穴，旋转扣弄着那紧紧咬住它们的软肉，接着两指分开扩张着紧窄的甬道，湖水从缝隙涌入了Draco体内。  
"水跑进去了…"咬着Harry肩膀的Draco颤抖着说。  
"乖，没事的。"Harry亲吻着Draco发丝安抚，一边继续来回交叉两指，让更多的湖水溜入Draco内部。  
"上岸去，我们上岸去！"湖水带来的陌生的饱胀感令Draco惊慌失措，他喘着气高声要求。  
"上岸会着凉的。"Harry插入第三根手指，带着湖水探索Draco的后穴，时不时按压玩弄着Draco的前列腺。  
Draco身体一颤一颤，呜咽着挂在Harry身上，夹在两人腹肌中间的性器可怜兮兮的吐着马上被水流带走的清液，浅金的头来回猛摇，"上岸，臭Potter，用温暖咒。"  
他灰色的双眼被水气覆盖，不知是湖水、汗液、还是眼泪。  
Harry加快抽插手指的速度，在Draco肠肉突然一阵紧缩抽搐，Draco挣扎着混着呻吟骂着混帐疤头的时候骤然抽出手指。一直喊着要上岸的Draco只觉突然空虚难耐，无比渴望Harry再把手指插回去却羞耻得说不出口。  
Harry抬起Draco另一条腿，把它也挂上自己的腰，双手捧着Draco饱满的臀瓣破开湖水向岸边走去。  
两人出了水，水流淅淅沥沥地从Draco后穴里流出，让他羞耻地把脸埋进Harry颈窝。  
Harry捡起魔杖为两人施了温暖咒。他想将Draco在草地上放下，但Draco攀紧他不肯下来，他坐了下来，让Draco坐在他大腿上。 Draco在Harry的亲吻中放松了下来，很快就决定忘记水流的事情，扭动着在Harry怀里四处煽风点火。  
Harry一手揉着Draco腰窝，一手把三指再次齐齐插入Draco后穴里。 Draco抽了口气，但马上便翘起臀部去迎接三指的入侵。  
Draco啃着Harry的脖颈，细滑的双手在Harry肌理分明的身躯上四处游走嬉戏，向后高翘的臀部晃动着，迎合着Harry手指性交般的抽插。他低垂的脸因身后啧啧水声而羞红，但他不露分毫，反而在Harry耳边轻吟着诱惑的旋律，把温热的喘息呼在Harry耳际的肌肤。他是传说中的魅魔、情欲的妖精。  
Harry硬痛到极致，大掌在自己的大腿上掐出深红的印痕。终于他忍无可忍，将Draco翻压在地。  
Draco被压跪在草地上，白皙无暇的腰背翘臀在Harry眼里一览无遗。 Harry捏着Draco细瘦的腰，用硬痛炽热的阴茎拍打Draco饱满的屁股。 Draco的肌肤总晒不黑，是玉瓷般细腻的白，但这样白皙轻薄的肌肤总遮不住他情动的痕迹。血管扩张，细腻的肌肤轻易染上一层薄粉，在Harry抚捏和拍打下晕成诱人的殷红。  
Draco感受到拍击在自己身上Harry灼热的硬物，他兴奋的战栗，为即将到来的胜利和他体内将能被填满的喧嚣的渴望。  
他回头看向Harry，也不说话，只是扬着下巴微张着红润的唇轻喘着气。 Harry知道Draco是要他吻他，但他更希望Draco说出来，用他那总是骄傲张扬的嗓音求他，甚至带上些平时全然见不得的软糯来求他。他在背后狠掐了自己一把，他得让Draco先认输。  
Draco见Harry没有倾身来吻自己，蹙起眉瞪他，但他氤氲的眼眸和眼角的粉红只让人更想狠狠欺负他。  
Harry也没有如他预期般凶狠的撞入他身体，那让他无比渴求的炽铁只在他穴口外摩擦打转。无边的瘙痒从他身体深处向外蔓延，Draco难耐的晃动臀部，想诱惑Harry失控冲入他的身体。但Harry不为所动，只是一下下用阴茎端部稍微压开那蠕动的褶皱就退后。  
"进来Potter。"Draco恼怒地瞪他，试图把声音压抑成高冷的命令。 Harry把饱满的端部顶入Draco开阖的穴口就不再移动，他倾身亲吻Draco的后颈，"这样吗？宝贝。"  
Draco快要疯狂，紧窄的穴口被粗大的龟头撑到极致，反衬得Draco内部的肠肉每吋都空虚麻痒得发狂，他甬道蠕动着，想被狠狠地挤开、撞击、侵占，"进来！再深点！"  
"不，"Harry在Draco后颈轻咬标记，"你得求我。"双手摸到前面抚弄Draco的乳尖。  
"不！想都别想！"Draco的骄傲不允许他认输，但他声音颤抖，语气远没有他希望的坚定。他抓紧地上的青草，臀部自主的向后摆动，想吞下Harry的阴茎。 Harry没有阻止他的动作，只是抚摸着Draco汗湿的肌肤，用Draco矛盾难耐、渴求情动的绝美模样来犒赏艰辛压抑的自己。  
Draco紧咬着唇竭力放松着穴口的肌肉，后翘着屁股，蠕动着甬道，努力一点一点把Harry炽热粗大的阴茎吃进体内。  
花了好一会Draco终于把Harry的阴茎吃入体内，但他麻痒的肠道只是被撑开，却缺乏摩擦，得不到他渴求的过电般的快感欢愉。 Draco不停紧缩内壁仍得不到他想要的满足，他不懂Harry为什么忍得住不操他，他委屈的想哭，"该死的，你快点动啊Potter！"  
"不行，你得求我，不然就自己来。"Harry无情的拒绝了Draco，Draco恨恨地咬牙凶狠又委屈的瞪他，但忍了几秒还是忍不住，只能自己摇动起臀部。暧昧的呻吟声从他红唇间流泻出，他努力用后穴去吞吐Harry的阴茎，去获得他需要的摩擦。但他再怎么努力，臀部能前后晃动的幅度仍十分有限，速度也快不起来，更缺乏撞击的力气，泪水在他眼里蓄积，他想要更多，他需要更多，他真的受不住了，他必须被操，必须被Harry狠狠的操！  
只有一点点而远远上不去的轻微快感让他的空虚麻痒放大至极限，他扭头用湿润的眼睛祈求Harry。  
"求我，Draco，说出来，我希望你求我。"Harry翠绿的眼睛凝视着Draco说。  
再怎么骄傲的少年也会被极致的情欲磨去坚持，何况他本来就从来都拒绝不了这个人，这个他又气又恨却又仰慕爱恋了多少年的人。  
"操我！Potter！快点操我！"，渴望的黑洞吞噬他的理智，他终于沦陷，"求你！"  
早被汗水浸透，艰辛压抑的Harry终于得到梦寐以求的Draco的恳求，再也等不了一秒，立刻疯狂摆动起腰胯，狠狠把自己撞进Draco身体最深处。  
Draco尖叫出声，欢愉的泪水从眼角滑落。身体在Harry大幅度的重击抽插下剧烈的摇晃震颤，强烈的电流席卷他每个细胞，他感觉每丝肌肉都在抽搐，他的脚趾无法控制的蜷缩成一团，手指扯断草叶，指甲掐入肉里，喉咙里溢出满足的泣吟。  
突然两人听到前方的树林传来窸窣的声响，Draco还在为快感颤抖的身体骤然绷紧，肠道绞紧收缩得Harry狼狈的粗喘。他们看到一道白色的身影从茂密的树丛中走了出来，Draco睁大他泪湿的眼睛，惊恐的发现是一只纯白的幼年独角兽。  
Harry松一口气，继续顶弄起来，两手同时玩弄起Draco敏感的肌肤，揉捏着Draco两团粉臀，向两侧拉扯，再向中间挤压。 "别！别这样！"Draco看着年幼的独角兽用湿润的大眼睛好奇的看着他们，边呻吟边惊慌的挣扎，"它在看我们！"  
Harry轻笑一声，"你不是喜欢被观赏吗？上次在你寝室里你描述的场景也有独角兽在看我们欢爱不是吗？这还只有一只呢！"  
"不！不行！"Draco呜咽着狂摆他汗湿的头发，羞耻的颤抖，他居然在露天之下让象征纯洁的独角兽看着他撅着屁股被Harry操干！但越惊慌羞耻越更加清晰的感受到Harry杵进自己体内的极炽和硬度，还有自己肠道里和全身四肢上下的酥麻快感。他羞耻的希望立刻昏厥过去，但更无法压抑因极致的欢愉引出的泣吟，无法抑制自己的臀部持续自主的摇晃迎合Harry的撞击。  
交合抽插的水声不断传入Draco耳里，Harry有力的撞击同时挞伐着他的肉体神经和心脏，极乐和羞耻的浪潮不停冲刷，他自欺欺人地把脸埋进臂弯里，想装作前方的独角兽不存在，却又无法做到。  
突然他终于想起他们是巫师，"魔杖(wand)…Potter…混淆咒…快点！"  
Harry恶意的加快抽插的速度，一下下辗磨过Draco的前列腺，"我的魔杖(wand)在你屁股里，它还不够快吗？"  
"你混帐！我说的不是这个！"Draco边呻吟边骂，"快点用混淆咒！"  
"好吧，亲爱的，"Harry终于慢下动作拿起一边的魔杖来施混淆咒。 Draco听到Harry答应，立刻抛开了紧张担忧，他太相信Harry了。他的思绪一离开被观看的情况，立刻沦陷入情欲的漩涡里，什么也不再能思考，只能不自觉地加大臀部的摆动，去弥补Harry慢下来的速度，追求令人迷醉的欢愉。  
Harry施完咒就看到身前性感的妖精努力晃着粉色的肉臀，吞吃自己阴茎的美景。那金发的妖精微侧着脸，纤细的脖颈展露无遗，尖瘦的下巴往上则是微肉而晕红的双颊，平时锋利的俊脸此时柔软了下来，完全呈现被情欲征服的模样——湿润的红唇微张，喘出白色的雾气和悦耳的吟哦，坚挺的鼻尖上密布可爱的细小汗珠，长而卷翘的淡金色睫毛低垂着，半遮掩着那已经失去焦距的美丽眼瞳。  
Harry低吼一声，扣住那已经被掐红的的纤细腰窝，又深又重的把自己狠狠撞入再大力抽出，腰胯快速摆动，拍击那弹性的肉臀，用骤然加速的响亮的肉体拍打声、抽插水啧声拉高了这野露之地的情欲乐曲。 Draco的呻吟高亢地磨伤他的声带，他喉咙疼痛但无力去思考和抑制。 Draco体内的欢愉随着拉高的乐曲一浪接着一浪不停的叠高，在极限的高音中冲出巅峰。他美丽的背脊被拉成一张极致的弓，在空中颤抖抽搐，接着弓弦骤断，他的身躯瞬间脱力，瘫软倾塌落到草地，身体只剩被Harry掌握的腰臀还高高翘起。  
Draco伏在地上急促的喘息抽泣，Harry还在他体内慢慢律动，延长他高潮的余韵。  
Draco好不容易才平复了呼吸，习惯了身体里缠绵悠长的欢愉，妩媚慵懒的呻吟流泻，他缓缓睁开眼，却看到那只独角兽仍在前方凝视着自己——  
"它为什么还盯着我们？！"Draco高声叫到，嗓音惊慌且沙哑破碎。  
"我确实布下了混淆咒，但可能是它一直盯着我们，所以没有效果。"Harry抱起Draco，把他揽在怀里，亲吻他脸上斑驳的泪痕。  
"没效果你却不告诉我！你怎么可以这样！我这么相信你！"Draco气愤的捶打Harry。  
听到Draco说相信自己Harry咧开嘴傻笑，任他捶打，天知道要从嘴硬的Draco口中听到这句话有多难和需要多好的运气！  
好一会Harry才温声安抚Draco，"宝贝你不用那么紧张的，住在森林里它应该早习惯看见这样的情景了，动物都是这样交配的。"说着他抬起Draco虚软的双腿盘到自己腰上，一挺身把自己再次埋入那销魂蚀骨之地。 Draco狼狈的抽气，难以置信的瞪他，"我们才不是动物！"  
Draco狠狠咬了Harry一口。 Harry手指挤入Draco嘴里，按压那柔韧的舌头，让Draco不得不放开齿关。 Harry用手指卷着那软舌勾缠戏弄，Draco仰头吐出Harry的手指瞪他。  
Harry低头亲吻他，像在安抚无理取闹的孩子，"人类当然是动物。"  
Draco不接受Harry的说词，"但我们不是野兽！"但又无法抗拒地投入Harry温柔的湿吻里。  
Harry轻笑，"没错，"捧着Draco的臀瓣把阴茎抽出来，再一松手让Draco自由落下，挺腰深深地把自己捣进去，在Draco的尖叫里笑道，"所以我们会更多花样和姿势。"  
"混帐、天杀的、…王八蛋！"Draco夹杂着呻吟骂着Harry，"不行…！它还在看！我不要在这里！"  
Harry抱着Draco站起身，一顶一撞地朝湖走去，"那我们回湖里去。"  
Draco攀紧Harry，脑袋摇成波浪，"不要！我不要在湖里做！"  
Harry停下脚步，用宠溺但不容置疑的眼神看着Draco，"那就只能在这里。"  
Draco涨红脸犹豫着，Harry开始捧起他臀部抛送操干，"宝贝你不决定我就只能站在这操你了。"  
Draco被他顶撞得晕晕呼呼的，无力思考，只能在夹紧Harry的同时毫无威慑力的边喘边骂，"混蛋！你给我快点结束！"  
"好好，遵命，我的王子殿下。"Harry勾起一笑，加大贯穿的力道。

傍晚Harry帮Draco按摩了很久，才让他息气并同意半夜入水采魔药。  
不过记仇的少年当然不会这样真的放下这天的事，回到城堡后隔天Draco Malfoy开始他第n次报复Harry Potter的作死行动，然后第n+1次被Harry Potter弄得哭泣投降做结尾。

关于魔法史课堂的赌约，详情请自行想像，在此节录三句话：  
1\. Draco把手探入Harry袍子之下，得意的假笑，"我们是说要手淫，但没说是为谁。"  
2\. Harry扣住Draco后颈，把那颗金色的头颅压向自己腿间，"比起手我更想你为我用口。"  
3\. 课桌下Draco伸出舌尖把嘴角溢出的精液勾回嘴里，"多谢款待。"


End file.
